


In Which Bart Fails to Understand the Rules of Secret Santa

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bart fails to understand the rules of Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Bart Fails to Understand the Rules of Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Crack ficlet requested by [](http://raveninthewind.livejournal.com/profile)[**raveninthewind**](http://raveninthewind.livejournal.com/).

"Bart," Tim repeated as patiently as possible, "You can't give people _live animals_ for Secret Santa."

"It's not against the rules," Bart protested. "The rules said twenty dollars or less, and nothing that explodes or catches on fire. And even with the food, litter, and litterbox, I still came in under twenty." Giving Tim a smug look, Bart continued to dangle a string in front of a hyperactive little ball of tabby fluff.

"Aren't you the sweetest little thing. Oh yes you are," Cassie crooned, cuddling a sleepy gray kitten. Tim glared at her for a second, feeling betrayed.

"Bart," Tim started, then paused and twitched the edge of his cape away from the black kitten who seemed determined to climb it like a tree. "You have to take the kittens back."

"Buttheywereleftinaboxthatsaidfreekittensandnoonewaswatchingthemtheywerejust _abandoned_ andwhoknowswhatwouldhavehappenedtothemifIhadn'trescuedthem!" Bart protested, vibrating in distress. The tabby kitten crouched, tail twitching, watching the vibrating string in Bart's hand.

"No way. We're not gonna abandon them," Kon said. The orange marmalade kitten draped across his lap purred loudly, somehow taking up much more space than seemed possible for a tiny little kitten.

"Guys, I know you want to keep them, but it's not our decision. There's no way that Kory and Vic are going to--"

"Oh!" Kory paused at the door to the living room, clasping her hands in front of her breasts in a disturbingly girly way. "You have little baby mekariand'rs! I have not seen a mekariand'r in years!"

"We call them kittens," Cassie said, smiling and offering Kory the sleepy gray one.

Tim scowled. There went his chances of getting rid of the kitten problem.

"Mew?" an inquisitive little voice said next to his ear. The black kitten had made it up his cape and was perched on his shoulder like a miniature gargoyle. Tim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He bet Dick never had to deal with stuff like this back when he led the Teen Titans.

"Mew!"


End file.
